Bleaker Buzz: Language Play
Idiomatic Language from the Daiellen Sector The lawless, frigid planet Surebleak provides rich fodder for creative expression. Starting with I Dare, the dialogue is filled with cool coinings, icy expressions, wintry word play, metaphors, similes, analogies, and other interesting expressions. Wintry Imagery *"He was beginning to think the little guy was a couple snowflakes short of a blizzard." I Dare, Day 307 *"Blizzard! It's gotta be the same kid!" I Dare, Day 309 *"Once in a summer snowstorm." I Dare, Day 308 *"as pitiless as a dead winter night"I Dare, Day 307 *"...his voice about as warm as a Surebleak winter morning"I Dare, Day 59 *“Skene shook her head. “You was a big snowball on the old world, hey?” Dragon in Exile, ch 11 *"No rush; ain't snowing." (Dragon in Exile, ch 21) *"I don't mean any insult, but that trader sounds to be an ice bitch." Quin sputtered a laugh.Dragon in Exile, chapter 16 *"Zimmer came in, one arm in a sling, his face white as a snowbank"Dragon in Exile, chapter 21 *“She paused, but the only thing she was getting from Val Con was a blizzard.” Neogenesis, Surebleak / chapter 20 *“The baker, she almost got made an example, but she had one of Boss Conrad’s ’hands with her in the shop, so that melted before it froze.” Dragon in Exile, chapter 22 *“which —- snow and sleet! — would mean the power cell in Kreller’s hoopie’d been run down for no good reason.”Dragon in Exile, chapter 15 *“Would’ve thrown the fear of freezing into a couple of ’em,” Miri allowed thoughtfullyDragon in Exile, chapter 23 *“Queterian carpet, though -- that’s what we here on Surebleak call ice on top the snow. It’s nice to dream on, but --”Dragon in Exile, chapter 2 *''Calm before a storm means it'll snow twice as deep,'' Grandma Golden used to say. (Dragon in Exile, ch 35) *"You're ass-deep in slush, friend."Dragon in Exile, chapter 4 *"Get the slush offa his land!"Dragon in Exile, chapter 21 *"You'll be the sorriest pile of slush on the planet"Dragon in Exile, chapter 22 *“Sleet, what I got to say won’t take but one minute”Dragon in Exile, chapter 26 *"You get the sleet outta here, Smealy. We ain’t selling exceptions.” *“It’s a wonder poor Sheyn didn’t melt away like a snowflake, opening the door without having any warning about what was waiting on the porch.” *“Now you gone and woke up the pretties, an’ our bonus is slush!” *"Baker Quill doesn't let any ice grow under her boots."Dragon in Exile, chapter 35 *"If it had been her, standing Road Boss and Delm Korval, too...well. There weren’t enough snowflakes in the storm, like they said here on Surebleak." Neogenesis, ch 1 / Surebleak-1 Other Language Play *Coffee's on the warmer," Beck said. "Need anything else? Handwich?" Dragon in Exile, ch 35 Morphing Names *Michael Golden calls Syl Vor “Silver” Necessity’s Child * Gwince calls Val Con “Mr. Falcon” Dragon in Exile chapter 24 *Quin say the cook dubbed his new hand Tef Lej pen’Erit “Lefty” for some reason Dragon in Exile chapter 34 * Kareen's cook Esil calls Nelirikk "Rikki" Neogenesis References